


Враг

by WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Ты ведь не идиот, чтоб танцевать с волками.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_спецквест





	Враг

**Author's Note:**

> Задание - оками.  
> Навеяно фиком "Красная тряпка". Все, включая волка, являются совершеннолетними. Оками, если что, [классический](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81EFbB8vEDL.jpg)  
> Краткое содержание: «Ты ведь не идиот, чтоб танцевать с волками».

Выученное с детства — выслужиться и выжить.  
Ты ведь так любишь это — бегать, смотреть, дышать,  
Так что держись своих, чти предков, женись на рыжих.  
Сэр Галахад с генералом Бельграно пьют воду на брудершафт.

Ты ведь не идиот, чтоб танцевать с волками,  
И не ложись спать с краю, с героя особый спрос.  
Вот проебешься — придет серый волчок оками,  
И унесет за бочок в безлюдный вокзал Кингс-Кросс…

Ты стиснешь зубы — ему нет дел до твоих решений.  
С краю ли снизу, его хрен приманишь в свою кровать.  
Он не ручной, тот зверь с обрывком цепи на шее,  
Каждым ответным взглядом умеющий убивать.

Ты с ним один на один, как мальчик, кричавший «волки»,  
Хоть никогда не с ним, и не был один ни дня.  
Но ты вечно влюблен в сентябри, в недомолвки,  
В адреналин, в озон — во все, что нельзя обнять,

В мир за твоим плечом, где тебе заповедан  
Блеск все новых вершин, треск все новых побед.  
Но вместо них влечет тень между тьмой и светом,  
Что никак не решит — тот или этот свет.


End file.
